In outdoor activities, such as catamaran sailing, gear and accessories peculiar to that activity must sometimes be carried along. For example, to participate in catamaran sailing, one must transport sails, booms, tools, spare parts and the like. Since many of these outdoor activities involve the use of a trailer, it has been proposed to provide a container that could be readily mounted on the trailer between the hulls of a catamaran for storing the accessories during transporting. These containers are usually rather large and require a considerable amount of space on the trailer. Further, they each require a door that must be either bodily lifted from the storage compartment or is hinged thereto making accessability very difficult with a boat in place on the trailer. One container being marketed includes a tube whose open ends can be closed by removable caps. Since removable members are subject to being misplaced and hinged members are subject to wear and operating problems, the containers described above have these disadvantages. It is an object of the present invention to provide a container that is economical to manufacture, has no hinged joints or removable covers, can be easily installed on a trailer and can be extended in a drawer-like manner to gain accessability to the interior. Another object is to provide a new efficient method of making a container.